When Universe Collide
by Favorite Cousin Foreva
Summary: this is a Worst WitchHarry Potter crossover. It’s about a boy, named Joe, going to Hogwarts and his twin sister, Anna, going to Cackles. They invite there friends over for the summer and someone wants to murderer them all and love starts up.


When Universes Collide

Summary: this is a Worst Witch/Harry Potter crossover. It's about a boy, named Joe, going to Hogwarts and his twin sister, Anna, going to Cackles. They invite there friends over for the summer and someone wants to murderer them all and love starts up.

Disclaimer: we do not own anything.

AN: Well in both Harry Potter and the Worst Witch a new character is added with our favorite characters.

Chapter 1: Invite

Mildred, Maud, and Enid sat outside looking at the sky. "We stopped Ms. Cackle's evil twin from taking over the entire school." Maud said to try and brighten everyone up.

"We won't see each other for the whole summer. Ruby and Jadu already left, we'll be leaving soon, and I don't know where Anna is."

"I'm right here," said a voice from behind them. The three turn around to see a white girl with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, who surprisingly had an owl on her shoulder. This girl is Enid, Maud, and Mildred's good friend Anna.

"Where did you get that?" Enid asked looking at the owl.

"You didn't transform your cat, did you?" Maud asked.

"No, Ralf came to me with a letter from my parents." Anna told her three friends.

"Letter, by owl," Ms. Hardbroom voice said from behind them as she appeared out of nowhere. "Sounds to me like the way those Hogwarts students communicate." Shocked faces appeared on Enid, Maud, and Mildred face.

"I never mention I was supposed to go to Hogwarts, did I?"

"Why did you come here?" Enid asked

"I wanted to." Anna answered.

"Do you have a wand?" Mildred asked. Anna takes her wand out of her pocket.

"What did the note say?" Maud asked.

"My brother, Joe, is bringing home a few friends, so I can invite a few friends over. You three want to come. It's only going to be for the first month, then the 2nd month you can go home to see your family."

"Having an extra month together sounds great," Mildred, Maud, and Enid all said.

"Cool, be in my room in 15 minutes. That's when the port key active." Anna told her friends. They looked at Anna confused. "It's a way we travel." There were smiles on the four friends' faces as Anna wrote a quick note and sent it off with Ralf.

((Walking inside her house)) Anna walked inside her house with Enid, Maud, and Mildred. "Wow, this is a very nice house you have here Anna." Mildred said to Anna, with a smile.

"Thanks, but wait until you see my room." Anna replied. Mildred then put down her cat Tabby, and let her walk around.

"It looks like Tabby likes your house too Anna." Mildred replied, with a smile.

"Yeah," Anna said, with a smile also.

"So where can we put our stuff?" Enid asked Anna.

"In my room, we will just leave everything in there, while we have our slumber party, here follow me." Anna said to everyone. Next, Anna picked up her suit case, and Mildred, Maud, and Enid all went up stairs into Anna's room.

((Walking inside his house))

"Wow nice house you have here Joe." Harry said to Joe. "Thanks, I'll show you guys my room so you can put your things away, and then we can start our pool party." Joe replied, but then a cat ran up to Harry.

"Is that your cat Joe, it's so cute." Herminie replied, with a smile, while kneeling down to pet the cat. "No, it must be one of my sisters' friends' cats." Joe said.

"Well, it is a cute cat, I wonder who it belong too." Harry replied, while picking Tabby up.

"Your sister is here, with friends?" Ron asked. Joe just nodded and gave Ron a look.

"Well, we better bring this cat back to whoever owns it." Harry said. Next, Joe, Ron and Herminie walked up stairs to Joe's room, and Harry walked up stairs to Anna's room.

((Inside Anna's room))

Anna, Mildred, Maud and Enid were all four inside Anna's room sitting in a circle on the floor. "This is such a nice room Anna." Maud told Anna. Anna's room is big, with a huge TV, VCR and DVD player, videogames systems, a computer, and games, videogames, and DVDs.

"Thank you, I'm happy you guys like my house, but if you guys hear noise coming from the backyard it's my brother and his friends having a pool party." Anna said.

"Mmmm, a pool party." Mildred replied, with a smile. Next, Harry walks inside Anna's room.

"Hey, who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Harry one of Joes friends." Harry replied.

"Oh, you're the boy with the scar my brother Joe was telling me about, that's cool." Anna replied.

"Oh, you have my cat." Mildred said, while walking over to Harry.

"It's a cute cat." Harry said to Mildred.

"Thanks." Mildred said to Harry, while taking Tabby, and then she sat back down on the floor.

"Ok, well bye." Harry replied, while walking out of Anna's room. Everyone then started to talk again, but Mildred was just sitting there thinking, and day dreaming about the boy that just walked into Anna's room.

"Mildred, Mildred, are you ok?" Enid asked Mildred while waving a hand in front of Mildred's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine." Mildred said with a smile.

"We were just talking about ways to get back at Ethel." Mildred then became really interested.

(((In the Backyard)))

Joe, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in the huge pool. "That was awesome," Harry yelled after he went down the water slide.

"I prefer the food," Ron said from the table where he was putting a ton of food in his mouth.

"Ronald Weasly, eat like a human being," Hermione yelled as she watched Ron eat.

"Anyone want to play marco polo?" Joe asked and Harry and Hermione agreed to play.

(((In Anna's Room)))

"I'm getting board," Enid complained as they played a videogame

"Want to go annoy my brother and his friends. Maybe a little wave pool?" Anna asked with a smile on her face.

"Count me in," Enid said getting up.

"I'm coming," Mildred told her friend.

"Guys, magic is not to be use for selfish…" Maud began but the three cut her off by saying 'we know.' "And it's not going to stop you is it." Maud said as Anna opened up the door.

As they were walking to the backyard a boy pushes Mildred against the wall. "Mike," Anna yelled at the boy. "Millie's my friend"

"So…" the boy named Mike said.

"Tell her you're sorry," Anna told Mike.

"You're not the boss of me," Mike said walking away.

"Who was that?" Mildred asked getting off the floor.

"My younger brother, Mike, he was always jealous that me and Joe have magic." Anna told her friends. "We are from a long time magical family, but it just skipped Mike."

Enid, Maud, Mildred, and Anna walk into the backyard and hide from Joe and his friends' sight. "We'll have to make it up." Anna told her friends. "Just something that will work." Anna pointed her hand at the pool.

"Normal Pool

Clam Water

Turn into

A wave pool."

Anna tried and to her surprise it worked. "What's happening?" Harry asked making Ron take his eyes off his food. The four witches laugh and walk into view.

"Nice seeing you Joe," Anna said with a smile.

"You did this, but its underage magic," Ron said with food still in his mouth and some food came out of his mouth and hit the girls.

"Pig," Enid said with an idea. Enid holds up her hands.

"Alverix orcus

Transferus porcus."

Enid said which turned Ron into a pig. The girls start to laugh. "What did you do?" Harry asked getting out of the wave poll followed by Joe and Hermione.

"Change him into a pig of course," Enid said.

"Can you turn him back?" Hermione asked.

"How do you turn him back?" Enid asked.

"A simple reversing spell will fix most problems," Maud, Mildred and Anna said together.

"How do you know that?" Enid asked.

"Before you came to Cackles, we had to turn Ethel back after Mildred turned her to a pig" Anna told Enid. Enid started to laugh. "Reversus revolvus Retrunus revolvus. Illito-allio Redux Reducio." Mildred, Maud, and Anna enchanted turning Ron back into a human.

"Cool, just one question, can you turn the pool back into a normal pool?" Joe asked.

AN: Okay, that's the first chp. R&R.


End file.
